


Truth and Consequences

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [19]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Watson's heat was unexpected, but not as much as what followed.





	Truth and Consequences

I had been careful for most of my life. I learned early that if I wanted to do the things I wished to do, the things I was capable of, then the world must believe I was beta. So I learned, some on my own, some from others like me, hiding in plain sight. I became a doctor, and then a soldier.

A bullet in the desert sun revealed the truth of the matter, but fortunately a kind nurse assisted me. Easy enough to claim that I was very sick and needed to be quarantined when the stress and pain sent me into an unexpected heat. And I truly was ill, on top of all that. It was one of the most miserable experiences of my life.

I came through all of it with my reputation intact, though my health continued to suffer. I landed in London as so many loungers and idlers had before me, attempting to find my way on an army pension and a second chance at life.

I did not expect the course of my future to take the turn it did when I fell in with Sherlock Holmes. However, once our companionship began I could no more leave his orbit than I could reverse the Thames. Nor would I ever wish to.

He was unexpected and brilliant. I was well aware he was an alpha, though he never lorded that fact the way that many others did. He had his darker spells, when a cloud would pass over his countenance, but I never left his side and I know he was grateful.

I was surprised he never confronted me about my true second gender. For a man as observant as he, I was certain he must know. My heats were rare and when they did occur I found some excuse to leave our rooms so I could pass the miserable hours. More often than I cared to admit my thoughts would drift to Holmes, though I always blamed my heat. I knew I was lying to myself.

**

Several years into our cohabitation, after the business with Moriarity, after our lives had again settled into the natural order of things, we found ourselves in the country on a case. It was a relatively simple matter once we arrived and Holmes grumbled that it had barely been a challenge.

It was winter, however, and as we headed for home the weather took a turn for the worse. It soon became plain we would need to find somewhere to shelter for the night. For me the more pressing matter was the certainty that my heat was quickly oncoming. I did not want to spend that time in an inn with unknown alphas, though I trusted that Holmes would protect me.

Still, when we did finally find a place to stop I put a hand on my head as if checking my temperature. “Holmes,” I said. “I’m feeling a bit under the weather. If this is contagious it would be best not to pass through a full common room.”

Holmes regarded me, his face unreadable in the dim light of the carriage. “I’ll speak with the innkeeper,” he said at last. “Wait here.”

I nodded and pulled my coat a bit closer around myself. He quickly exited before too much cold could get in. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind howl around me, willing my body to wait just a little longer.

Holmes returned with surprising speed, getting back into the carriage, which began to move. “There’s a more private location a short distance from here. No one will bother you.”

“Thank you,” I said, heart skipping, certain that he knew exactly why I had asked for the accommodations.

The carriage stopped again and he got out, offering me his hand in much the same way as he would an omega. I accepted it, shivering in the cold. He quickly escorted me inside and into a chair, then fetched my luggage himself before going to light the fireplace.

“Holmes,” I said, some roughness to my voice. I knew it was more than my heat that made me want to give in to my body’s instincts, wanted to take this man to bed and give myself over as I never had dared before.

He straightened and came to me. After so many years together I often could hear what he didn’t say aloud. And right now he did not wish to leave.

Hesitating, I stood, looking up into his face. In all of our time together I had never seen him take carnal interest in anyone. If anything, he often deferred to my judgement over whether someone was attractive. He treated all comers the same, be they princes or scullery maids. If I’d felt him watching from time to time I’d always assumed it was the same sort of interest he gave everyone.

Perhaps I’d been wrong.

We watched each other in silence, the space between us a vast gulf. I knew that whatever happened next would change both of our lives irrevocably. If he left, then a chance like this might never come again. If we closed the gap…

Holmes had often relied on my boldness and courage. I took a step towards him.

“Watson?” he asked, voice delicate, but softly betraying a hunger I’d never seen him display. 

“You know what I am,” I said.

He blinked. “Of course I do, Watson. You’re a doctor and a soldier. My chronicler and my friend.”

I took a breath and another step closer. “And?”

Holmes’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. He gave in to his own instincts and reached out to draw me to him, leaning down to scent me. “Omega,” he whispered.

“Stay,” I said, my eyes closing. “Please.”

He held me closer still, hands on my hips, nose against my throat. “I want to,” he said into my shoulder. “But if you regret this…”

I reached up to cup his cheek, turning his head and leaning in to press my lips against his. Years of watching and longing, fueled by the heat now rushing over me.

He moaned softly as he kissed me back, wrapping his arms tightly round me and crushing me to his chest.

At long last he pulled back to study my face again.

“Take me to bed,” I whispered, hoping there was nothing else I’d have to do to convince him that I did indeed want this, want him. Tomorrow I could be the beta I always presented myself as. Tonight I wanted to be an omega, wanted to surrender to the one man I trusted above all others. The one alpha I would choose for myself.

He leaned in and kissed me again, briefly, then gathered me in his arms and carried me into the next room, laying me on the bed.

I smiled up at him and nodded.

He knelt next to me on the bed, clever fingers slipping buttons through fabric, removing the layers of respectability, all the barriers to my heated skin. When the last piece was removed and I lay bare before him, his keen eyes swept over me as if reading the story of my life in every scar and freckle.

Ordinarily I wouldn’t mind such a thing, but now that the die had been cast I had a more pressing need. I parted my thighs, glistening with slick, and gave myself a stroke. “I need you,” I said.

Holmes groaned and stood, removing his own clothes with much less delicacy. He firmly closed the bedroom door and stalked to me, a blazing hunger in his eyes that made me moan and arch my hips. I nearly felt as though I could find my climax without being touched, simply feasting on the heady scent of desire and the ache of love in my heart.

He moved over me, kissing me deeply, knocking my thighs further apart. I felt his thick manhood teasing me. One hand went to my hair and the other moved down to guide himself into me.

I groaned, wrapping my arms around his neck as I was breached. It was nearly too much, but it was everything I’d ever craved. He was all that I needed.

He thrust agonizingly slowly, as if he too were overwhelmed and trying to get used to the sensation. I wondered if he’d ever taken an omega before and I preened at the idea that I could very well be the only one to ever see him like this.

I squeezed around him and he groaned into my shoulder, nibbling softly on my collarbone. “Watson, my Watson,” he breathed. I doubted he even knew he was speaking. It seemed he was more lost in the moment than I. Then again, I had much more experience with my heats than he did.

I turned my head and bit his ear lobe, making him thrust forward. We moaned together. “Take me,” I ordered. “Knot me.”

Holmes turned his head to kiss me again, then braced himself over me and started to thrust in earnest. I wrapped my legs around his waist, murmuring encouragement. His eyes were screwed shut, hair falling loose. I took a breath and let myself go.

My heat was a forge, shaping us both, making us into a whole greater than our parts. We were something fearfully and wonderfully made. My world narrowed to the weight of him and the sensations of him moving within me. I clutched at his shoulders as I felt his knot swell, catching at my rim with every thrust.

With a growl he shoved forward, knotting me fully. We came together with a shout, leaving bruises as we grasped one another, lips crashing together, breathing each other’s air. It was impossible in that moment to know where one ended and the other began.

Finally, he collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed his hair, moaning softly as he shifted his hips and came a second time.

“Rest,” he murmured, kissing my damp skin.

I sighed and settled underneath him, quickly falling asleep.

**

When I woke again I was alone, though tucked in securely. I could hear Holmes moving just outside the room. Smiling softly I stretched, turning my head to breath in the pillow he had recently vacated.

There was a brief knock on the door and he opened it slowly, as if not wanting to startle me. He smiled at me, a bit nervous, but hopeful. He was back in his trousers and a shirt. In his hands he had a steaming bowl of stew.

“The innkeeper sent over a meal. The weather has eased a bit, but I told him you were not yet well enough to travel. I secured the place for the next few days. I… wasn’t certain how long you needed.”

“It will probably pass in the next day or so, though it may be different since I’m sharing it with an alpha. That can make it shorter.” 

He crossed the room and perched on the side of the bed, offering the bowl. I accepted it, aware of him watching me as I started to eat.

“Was it good for you?” he asked, resting a hand on my thigh over the blankets. “I did not hurt you, did I?”

“Far from it,” I assured him, lowering the bowl and leaning towards him.

He kissed me gently, shoulders relaxing.

“I have never shared a heat,” he said quietly, as he pulled back again. “Nor have I lain with anyone.”

I patted the empty space next to me on the bed. He shifted to the spot, curling up against my side.

“Nor have I,” I answered him, eating slowly.

He looked up at me. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t have,” he said, half to himself. He bit his lip and looked down, again stroking my thigh through the blankets. “I suppose when we return to London you will resume your normal life.”

I put the bowl aside and put an arm around him, kissing the top of his head. “Which means that to the world I’m beta. But you’ve always known the truth, haven’t you?”

“For a very long time, yes,” he admitted. “But you are as entitled to your secrets as any other man.”

“Then there is one change I would make when we return.”

HIs hand stilled and I felt him stiffen, as if preparing for a blow. As if I would reject him after all we had done and all we had been through.

“And that is?” he asked carefully.

“When we are alone, when it is only you and I, there is no need to pretend.”

Holmes looked up at me, studying my face. “Truly?” he asked.

I leaned down and kissed him again. Now that I had permission to taste his lips I had no desire to ever stop.

He sighed into my kiss. I threw the blankets back, moving to straddle his hips. I smiled mischievously at him. “Would that be acceptable to you?”

“More than,” he said, hands coming to rest on my waist.

“Excellent,” I answered, opening his flies and releasing his cock. I watched his face as I stroked his manhood, revelling in the heft of it. I was as eager to explore his body as he was mine. There was no need to discuss bonding if I was to continue posing as beta, but I did not need to wear his mark to know that he was mine and I was his.

A wave of heat washed over me and I shivered, feeling myself slick.

Holmes moaned softly. “Please, Watson,” he murmured, eyes growing dark. “I want you.”

“You have me,” I assured him, shifting forward and guiding him into me. I bore down and braced myself on his chest.

He watched me with wonder until his eyes slipped closed, letting me control the tempo. He was beautiful in the dim light, lips slightly parted, looking utterly at peace as I used him for my pleasure. I suspected that he was memorizing the moment.

I took one of his hands and placed it on my manhood. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, giving me a stroke. I closed my eyes and moved slowly, feeling the pleasure build, the fabric of his trousers somehow heightening the sensations.

He shifted and sat up, adjusting us until he could sit against the headboard and he could lean forward to nibble at my throat. I moaned softly, my own movements stilling as I sank into heat and pleasure. His breath was warm on my skin, his hand sure. His wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me closer still, lightly guiding me up and down his shaft.

Without warning he tipped us over. I groaned as he thrust harder, kissing my lips, hand still on me. I felt safe, surrounded by my Holmes. Though I had done my best to hide my omega nature, to have him, like this, felt natural. Inevitable. We were as we should be, as we should always be.

“Beautiful,” he murmured against my lips. I spilled over his hand a moment later, gasping and clutching at his shoulders. He groaned and moved a bit fast, harder, knotting me just as I started to come back to myself. We both moaned and I came again, overwhelmed.

**

The bliss of the little cottage could not last long, no matter how much we both delighted in discovering the pleasures in one another. As I suspected, his presence shortened my heat, and by the next evening we were headed back to London, wearing the same respectable faces we always did. But this time, in the privacy of the carriage, I tucked myself against his side.

To the world at large, nothing had changed. Mrs. Hudson knew, I was certain, but we’d both trust her with our lives. Alone in our flat and in the small hours of the morning, however, we enjoyed the pleasures of a love affair. It wasn’t even a new love, in truth. It was a love that had already suffered hardship and difficulty and survived. The only change was acknowledging a truth we had both already known.

Several weeks after my heat, however, I noticed a slight change in my scent. That combined with nausea and a few other small symptoms confirmed my suspicions. For once, I was at a loss over what to do. I could have solved the problem on my own with Holmes none the wiser, but I would not and could not take such an action.

I returned to Baker Street earlier than usual, troubled. Mrs. Hudson was tidying the entryway and she looked up at me as I came in.

“Good afternoon, Doctor Watson. You might want to delay going upstairs, I think he has his hands full at the moment.”

That could mean anything from a particularly putrid experiment to an explosive one, but I wasn’t one to doubt her judgment. “Ah, I suppose I’ll go to my club, then,” I said.

She gave me a keen look. “Why not join me for a cup of tea,” she said, already turning for the kitchen.

I trailed after her, removing my hat and quickly finding myself sitting in the kitchen as she got us two cups of fresh tea. “You’re early today,” she said, bringing them over. “And something is on your mind.”

“A quandary,” I admitted. “Something I should discuss with Holmes.”

She nodded. I sipped my tea and I frowned, looking at it. “This isn’t what you usually prepare for me.”

“No, it’s not. However it’s good for your condition.”

I put down the cup with some force, I must admit. “My what?”

“Doctor Watson we’ve known each other far too long to pretend. Besides, I’m the one who does your laundry and I always can tell when your scent changes.”

I must admit that I stared at her for a long moment, then scrubbed my hand through my hair. “You are right, on both counts. And I must admit I’m uncertain what to do.”

“Why?” she asked, sipping her own tea as if this was a perfectly common conversation between us.

“If the world knows I’m with child then I lose everything,” I said. I was certain she knew the consequences of my being revealed as omega, especially as she was one herself.

She reached over and put a hand over mine. “Why do they have to know?”

“You think I should get rid of it?” I was surprised she’d suggest such a thing and my heart sank at the very idea, though I’d considered it myself.

“Not at all,” she said, quickly shaking her head. “But there are ways to hide your condition. And you wouldn’t be the first person to take a trip to the country for your health.”

I looked at her and broke into a smile. “You’re right,” I said.

“Of course I am, dear. Now, go on up and talk to Holmes. The two of you will figure things out, you always do.” 

I got to my feet and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Thank you,” I told her, then collected my hat and hurried up to our rooms. 

My anxiety returned as I entered, finding Holmes bent over his work table. Mercifully it seemed his experiment was harmless and Mrs. Hudson’s intervention merely a ruse to speak to me. He heard me come in and put away my jacket and hat, only looking up when I moved towards him. “What is the matter?” Holmes asked when he saw my face. He put everything down and hurried towards me.

I braced myself, uncertain despite everything. “I am with child, Holmes.”

He froze, studying me and blinking a few times before closing the remaining distance and pulling me close. He scented me and I could feel a tremble in his hands. “What do you wish to do?” he asked softly.

In matters of the heart, Holmes always looked to me, and it seemed in this it was no different. “I have an idea,” I said, tugging him over to the sofa and curling up against his side. It had grown to be a comfortable place for me, as if that was where I belonged, where I was safe.

“Do...you want to get rid of it?” he asked, clearly unhappy to even voice the idea.

“No. I don’t,” I said, leaning up to kiss him. “It may have been an accident, but this is something of the best of you and I.”

He visibly relaxed, kissing me back. “But if you’re obviously pregnant than everyone will know you’re omega.”

“Mrs. Hudson reminded me that families have been sending their ill omegas to the fresh air of the country for an age.” I gave him a soft smile, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“She knows? You told her first?” he pulled back, clearly hurt.

I shook my head. “As she put it, she does our laundry. She intercepted me when I came in and we had a brief discussion over the matter.”

“I see,” he said, mollified. “So,” he said dubiously, “We take a long vacation and come back with a child?”

“We could. Everyone knows you have a way with waifs. We could simply claim that one of the older ones had a child and asked you to take it. Or something similar.” I studied his face.

He looked away, clearly thinking over the matter. I watched him, aching for him to agree. 

Finally he looked back at me and took my hand. He took a breath and met my eyes.“Do you truly want to go through with this? You want to raise a child with me?”

“I do. One more challenge for you and I. And next time I have a heat I’ll take precautions against it happening again.”

He glanced down and put a hand on my stomach, thought it was far too early for there to be any difference. “I’ll make the arrangements. My brother owes me a favor or two.” He looked back up to my face. “This was not what either of us planned, but I find I do not carry any regret.”

“Nor do I,” I assured him, leaning in to kiss him again, knowing that we would face the future as we always did, together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab. Much thanks to beltainfaerie for the beta.


End file.
